Last Meeting
by nylear13
Summary: Post BD. One last meeting between J. Jenks and the client who have tormented him for years


**Summary:** Post BD. One last meeting between J. Jenks and the client who have tormented him for years

Lawyer J. Jenks was just preparing to leave his downtown office for the day, looking forward to a warm and peaceful meal with his wife at home. His secretary has left about an hour ago, while he stayed to finish up some paperwork. It has been a long day at the office, with several of his more "important" clients placing rush orders and basically threatening to feed him to the sharks if he does not deliver on time. So imagine his dismay when his office door is suddenly thrown open to reveal the one person he wished to never set eyes upon again.

"Mr…Mr Jasper, what a pleasure to see you again! What can I do for you?" he cringed, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the presence of his most dangerous client of all, the representative of the Cullen family.

J had inherited this priority client from his predecessor more than 20years ago, and in all that time Mr Jasper has not changed one little bit, always looking inhumanly pale and beautiful. As if his unchanging appearance is not disturbing enough, an air of menace always seemed to follow the man, making J feel like his heart is going to stop every time he was in his presence.

J does not know exactly what the Cullen family is involved in, but he knows that they are dangerous, very dangerous, and the hungry look he sometimes sees on Mr Jasper's face… Thinking of the long day he has had coupled with this unexpected visit, J suddenly felt like crying from the pressure.

_Maybe it is time to retire._

"Jenks," J snapped back from his thoughts at the sound of that smooth, cold voice. "I believe you have met my new sister-in-law when I was… unavailable a few months ago?"

Ah, Ms. Bella, Mr Edward's beyond lovely wife. How could he forget? He had been so surprised to finally meet another member of the Cullen family, one he didn't even knew existed. She had been so much more pleasant than Mr Jasper, and so vulnerable when she spoke of her daughter.

Then J remembered her cold hard skin as he shook her hand. He shuddered. Yes the Cullens were dangerous; he couldn't afford to forget that.

"Yes, yes. I have met Ms. Bella. I hope she is well?" J attempted to sound calm, when all he wanted was for Mr Jasper to quickly state his business and go, so that his racing heart can return to its normal pace.

"Very well. The purpose of my visit today is to inform you that Ms. Bella will be taking over all our business transactions from now on. She seems to believe that I am… shortening your lifespan with my presence." Jasper flashed a devious smirk at J, making his knees buckle and almost give out beneath him.

"Take heed though, that I would still be the one checking the documents. And if I find anything that is not up to standard…" his voice trailed off, the unspoken threat obvious. With one last hard stare at J, he was suddenly gone, and the office is empty again.

J collapsed onto his expensive leather chair and wiped the sweat from his brow as he processed Mr Jasper's parting words. The whole experience was so surreal J almost thought he had dreamt it if not for the very real feel of terror in his veins. He does not know how much longer he can stand being surprised like this without going into cardiac arrest.

After calming down his heart and thinking through what Mr Jasper has said in their short exchange, J suddenly felt a lot lighter. He would never again have to see Mr Jasper! Ms. Bella has definitely been pleasant the last time they met, and so very lovely too.

An image of her strange flat brown eyes suddenly filled J's mind, the way the firelight made it seem tinged with crimson. And the almost hungry expression he sometimes saw on Mr Jasper that flashed pass her face for a fraction of a second, so fast he almost missed it, as she stood up to leave.

Yes, Ms. Bella might have seemed nice at their last meeting, but perhaps it is time to start looking for a successor.

**a/n:** This is the first piece of fiction I've written in 5years. So be kind, please?


End file.
